A packet data network gateway (PGW) may provide connectivity between a user device and a packet data network. A particular PGW may be utilized for providing connectivity to a set of user devices in a particular area. Upon start-up, a user device may determine which PGW, of a set of PGWs, is associated with serving the particular area in which the user device is located.